


The Pink Heaven

by Nitocris



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: Elle Wood gets stuck in a Barbie doll's body.





	The Pink Heaven

Disclaimer: Written for pure fun, no rights to Legally Blonde nor The Child's Play on my side etc. This time, my beta was T-1000000.

"The Pink Heaven."

It was a pink heaven. Esoteric books abound with vivid descriptions of heavens created by the power of imagination of spirits of those who had gotten there after their physical death, discovering that the subtle astral matter is very pliant to their wishes and had made a good use of this newfound ability, making this place as comfortable as possible by creating everything they always wanted.

Elle Wood, if on the list of the positions she read, found books by Bruce Moen and Robert Monroe – actually anything else than women's magazines – would certainly have thought she died the previous night and arrived in such a place. And that the highest power decided on awarding her with her eternal staying in such a place. And she would have already known for what. She wouldn't have to think two times that it was the reward she was given for having a better taste in clothes than any girl from her school – heck, from even the whole city. But even though the truth presented itself a bit differently than this, still Miss Wood was indeed, well… tickled pink that she was here – even more than she should actually be, given the circumstances.

At this moment, Elle was rummaging through a big pile of clothes lying in front of her, trying to segregate them into two smaller ones. One of them was going to consist of clothes that were her favorite color, while the other one was going to consist of the rest, which later would be thrown away mercilessly. And if anyone got asked what color it was, they would have given the right answer, even if they didn't know her. One look at her would be sufficient. Even now Elle Wood was wearing a long dress reaching her ankles, the color of the most garish pink the girl could ever dream of. It was adorned with delicate white and pink laces around the neck and the short sleeves, exposing her slender arms. Her long hair was tied with a matching ribbon.

Elle frowned, trying to figure out if the blouse she had in her hand would classify for the first pile or for the second one. It indeed had a big rose-colored flower, being a very neat imitation of a huge orchid at the front, but the rest was tawny, only specked with something that resembled most pink and white scribbles. No. Not sufficient to be in the first pile. With one smooth movement of her small hand, she threw the blouse to the second–much smaller–pile, that already consisted of a long blue dress, a pair of dark green trousers, a dark violet jacket and something which, after a closer look, turned out to be a long skirt covered with laces and sequins all over–a beautiful one, at least in the eyes of someone having the same taste in clothes as Elle herself; but it was the wrong color–that of garish orange. She was so absorbed by all of this that she barely heard the voice of Dr. John.

"Elle! We have to think about how to get you out of this doll's body!"

The girl – no, the doll - jumped. The voice of the witch doctor took her back to reality. She almost forgot where she was. Absorbed by the activity that always gave her so much pleasure, the girl almost forgot how she got there. She almost forgot that the walls of the big pink house were actually her prison and at the same time, her safe haven. Her haven… and her heaven on Earth. Her private, pink heaven. Two days ago Elle Wood had been run over by the man who was now standing behind her back. The man took the injured girl and performed a ritual to save her life. Her soul was placed in a Barbie doll that belonged to, as he explained to the scared girl, his little twin daughters. Zoe and Chloe lived with their mother but often visited their father and when they did, they played with the dollhouse he specially ordered for them.

A big, pink and white Barbie doll house. Very big. Much bigger, actually, than dollhouses normally are – it seemed this one was specially made. Its surface was about as big as the surface of a bed and its height was about the size of a ten year old girl–who would certainly enjoy playing with it. It had several stories. The pieces of furniture were all pink and white. The same was with all the items in it. Even the house pets-a white, fluffy Persian cat with such a grimace on its face as if the animal was plotting something evil against the whole of humanity and a Maltese dog–were the color of purest white. Not that they were alive. Both were mere pieces of plastic, imitating house pets. No barking let out of the mouth of the dog, which remained still on the (dark pink) canopy bed when Elle tried to stroke it; no purring was heard from the cat sitting in the white (and light pink) plastic armchair, covered with a (you already guessed - pinkish) scarf. The only sentient thing in it was Elle.

Dr. John–the man introduced himself to the scared girl as that–was a witch doctor. Performing a mysterious ritual, the man took her soul out of her dying body (later on, as he explained to her, he buried it – lifeless – behind his house) and put it in the body of a Barbie doll – one that Elle was now living in.

But now the voice of the man brought her back to reality. With difficulty, Elle Wood did have to admit that the life limited to the walls of the dollhouse did have some sort of a peculiar lure to her. Maybe she was looking at this through – yes -rose colored glasses, but she had to admit her new condition was enticing. Even if she knew she couldn't stay in there much longer. The doctor explained it to her. The longer her soul was staying in the plastic doll's body, the more impossible it was getting to get out of it. In other words, staying in there – in the doll's body and in the house where everything was pink – which, in all honesty, wasn't much different than what it looked like in Elle's actual home – was dangerous. If she was going to be there the next couple of days, she was condemned to spend the whole rest of eternity stuck in the plastic pink body. It was what the voodoo witch doctor explained to her. He said he already had a similar experience before - with a man whom he previously taught how to put his soul into a doll's body – his name was, as the doctor said, Charles Lee Ray. She had to get out to be able to enjoy a life in a body of flesh and blood and not plastic. She had to possess the first person whom she'd tell about her predicament. But… did she really want to?

Elle sighed, looking at the small bedroom, in which she was kneeling down now, trying to sort the clothes. It resembled a wedding cake – everything was cute, covered with laces and above all, impossibly pink. Heaven of Earth.

"Elle! We have to think what to do, you silly girl. We have to find a new body for you. Do you really want to get stuck in this plastic body forever?"

Elle did have to admit this perspective did have something alluring about it. Yes. There was most definitely something about it that didn't necessarily make the girl shudder at the thought of it. Didn't she really want to stay in the Barbie doll's body? It was made of plastic – a material insusceptible to the passage of time unlike a body of flesh and blood. In the body of a doll she wasn't ever going to get wrinkles or grey hair, she wasn't going to wither and die like any other mortal. Was she even going to leave this? The pink heaven? On the cute plastic face of Elle there appeared a weird look. Like she was pondering something.

"You silly girl! Come here, instantly. We have to think over how to find a new body for you. Do you want to stay here forever?"

Elle thought about it for a moment. The longer she was staying in there, the more alluring it was to her. Plastic body, synthetic hair that didn't need dyeing, stable access to anything a Barbie girl could need. In her head there resounded the words of the song from the 90; "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…" A pink Barbie house, candy-colored clothes… For a moment her doll face expressed concentration.

"Yes" the doll said. "I really do. I hope you don't mind me staying here, doctor. And, by the way – is there any way to put my boyfriend Warren's soul into the body of a doll too? Because you see, I saw a Ken doll in here."


End file.
